Unanimous
Unanimous '''is a team on season 1. The team contains of the men. It is the other team besides Backbone. The winner of the season is on the team. When Kimura loses the task, and Yoshi and Birdo, the team goes on 2007 revisions of the article "List of living supercentenarians". Quotes *"No!!! Clive is down! Youch! A pace plan, just missed." (Week 1, Yoshi) *"Well, I saw you doing your dance." (Yoshi, Week 1) *"We have to move. June 12 2013 saw news about Yoshi's passing, and Jiroemon Kimura, Vera Lynn, Zsa Zsa Gabor, and Hanae Kimura. All are axed." (Birdo, June 12, 2013) Trivia *Two of the team members died, out of the three. *All of the 2013's drop forty on the DDP were on Yoshi's team, mostly having 35. *June 2013 made the team their worst month, for losing ten points (Yoshi and Jiroemon Kimura passed away). *The age of 116 years, 54 days was originally Toad's, but it's Yoshi's, since he had Kimura for all season. *Yoshi and Birdo support the team, in all of season 1 (including the finale). *Yoshi has won Guinness World Records sometimes in a row, for 2013 and 2014's edition. *Yoshi's team lost all men's short track speed skating events at the 2014 Olympics. People Who Wanna Die Yoshi allowed them to pick ten people that wanna die before season five. Most of the team members vote Jiroemon Kimura to die after season finishes. Scoreboard *First You're Born, Life is Hard, Then You Die - 6 points (joker taken out) Adam Carolla #Vera Lynn #Jiroemon Kimura (three points, well not bad) # Dance Troupe Members Birdo's team holds 40 members of the Dance Troupe, the same as people on a DDP team, expect 20 more. They have 20 males and 20 females. Week 1 starts with forty. The Charisses (Gwen Stefani, and two other ladies) are also staff. For only week 1, Clive Dunn, Oscar Niemeyer, Dame Elisabeth Murdoch, Rita Levi and Adriana Lima. '''Males *Jerry Lewis *Arturo Licata *Chuck Berry *Tyga *Clive Dunn (only week 1) *Oscar Niemeyer (only week 1) *Rick Ross *Alexander Imich *Bill Nye *Bill Engvall *Corbin Bleu *Pete Doherty Females *Lindsay Lohan *Vera Miles *Jeralean Talley *Bernice Madigan *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Mitsue Nagasaki *Adriana Lima (only week 1) *Zsa Zsa Gabor *Hanae Kimura *Naomi Conner *Susannah Mushatt Jones (added week 4) *Take Matsui *Yoneno Kouno *Shakira (added week 2) Staff This list has more female staff for Unanimous than male. Backbone has 6 staff, mostly males. *Vera Lynn *Yoshi *Birdo *Zsa Zsa Gabor *Hanae Kimura *Misao Okawa Dances Places *1st *2nd *6th Theme Song Unanimous Theme Song Rachel vs. Guy Cast Yoshi announced a Rachel vs. Guy: Celebrity Cook Off cast. *Ekaterina Tudegesheva Members Who's representing Russia? Original Ekaterina Ilyukhina was moved to Unanimous after the disqualification of Anke Karstens of Germany. *Adam Carolla *Alec Mazo *Allen Ford *Apolo Anton Ohno *Birdo *Derek Hough *Drew Lachey *Emmitt Smith *Evan Cundal *Fabian Sanchez *Gilles Marini *Hanae Kimura *Helio Castroneves *Jiroemon Kimura (winner)/Victor An *Joey Fatone *Jonathan Roberts *Lucas Grabeel *Mark Ballas *Maksim Chmerkovskiy *Misao Okawa *Penny Marshall *Tony Dovolani *Val Chmerkovskiy *Vera Lynn *Yoshi *EKATERINA TUDEGESHEVA *Zsa Zsa Gabor *Alena Zavarzina/Vic Wild (one of the married wifes to appear) *J.R. Celski (trial 1 only) Death Dates *Yoshi: June 12, 2013 *Birdo: Living (not announced until Misao Okawa passes away) *Adam Carolla: Living *Alec Mazo: Living *Allen Ford: Living *Apolo Ohno: Living *Derek Hough: Living *Drew Lachey: Living *Drake: Living *Evan Cundal: February 2, 2013 *Fabian Sanchez: Living *Gilles Marini: Living *Hanae Kimura: June 12, 2013 *Helio Castroneves: Living *Jiroemon Kimura: June 12, 2013 *Joey Fatone: Living *Maksim Chmerkovskiy: Living *Mark Ballas: Living *Misao Okawa: Living *Val Chmerkovskiy: Living *Penny Marshall: Living *Vera Lynn: 12 June 2013 *Zsa Zsa Gabor: 12 June 2013 *Ekaterina Tudegesheva: Living *Vic Wild: Living *Alena Zavarzina: Living *Victor An: Living The team made good effort and said "Korea and Russia, we go together.". Member Sprites Member Gallery Before Season 1 Meet Apolo Anton Ohno.jpg|Apolo Anton Ohno MP8 Birdo.jpg|Birdo Drake.jpg|Drake Meet Drew Lachey.jpg|Drew Lachey Meet Emmitt Smith.jpg|Emmitt Smith Meet Gilles Marini.jpg|Gilles Marini Meet Hélio Castroneves.jpg|Helio Castroneves Meet Joey Fatone.jpg|Joey Fatone Mark RealLife.jpg|Mark Ballas Mario-party-9-yoshi2-yoshi-28608516-402-480.png|Yoshi After June 12 2013 Category:Teams